Ataru
Ataru is the mightiest named caster in Khorvaire. Ataru’s magic is matched by no mortals. He is the creator of countless of artifacts, and even most of the legendary ones mentioned in books. There are many rumors and stories made of him, some believe that he is a god that has fallen from grace trying to ascend back to godhood, while some say he is a human who unlocked the secret of true immortality. Ataru’s moniker was coined after eliminating one of the Overlords, Yoaltl. How he came to be remains a mystery for the rest of Eberron. Ataru is somewhat a celebrity, as every learned caster knows of his name and the achievements he has done. Ataru dislikes attention and often moves in secret with his kobold apprentice Doddagna. On -59,891 YK, it is said that the elves of the giant and dragon masters learned magic by watching them. Ataru actually involved himself in this matter, teaching the elves the basics of spellcasting. And on -39,021 YK, Ataru protected as many elves as he can against the Dal Quor, who he thought were too powerful even for him at the time. Ataru then disappeared again once as he witnessed the elves rebel against their masters causing more chaos than he imagined. Around -21,582 YK, Ataru first came to publicity when he emerged out from Dolurrh with a loud roar. He had influenced a drastic change in that plane after his exit, replacing the former ruler Hella with the Raven Queen. On -1,257 YK, Ataru entered the astral sea to battle Yoaltl, an Overlord who managed to escape the coaltls. The battle then moved over to Eberron, causing the Icehorn Mountains to roar and tear between the Shadowcrag. Emerging victorious, he announced himself as the Godslayer to those who witnessed, Oalian and the Sovereign Hosts. In the present, the Chamber claims that there are no further records of Ataru in the Draconic Prophecy, convinced that his part of the world is over while the Lords of Dusts claim he'll be the end of things. Involvement *Ataru's major involvement in the Yannashur's Uprising was when the alliance reached out to him for the sovereign host. They were unsure how to make it whole. Reluctantly, Ataru provided them the location in the Shadow Marches. This lead to the start of the game Beneath the Shadow Marches. *Also during the Yannashur's Uprising, Ataru made an appearance in multiple modules. In Cannith's Slimy Secret, when the party managed to successfully retrieve the Arcane Crucible, Ataru appeared before a character and allowed him to take it. He also appeared in the game The Evernight before the party entered Ka'jal's lair. It is still unconfirmed why Ataru has been more active recently. *It is confirmed that Ataru has some associates in Khorvaire, since Fenaria and Rhyse were working for him in Cannith's Slimy Secret. *Visions in the Silver Flame suggests that Ataru has made an alliance with The Devourer, but it's very possible that the Shadow of the Silver Flame has twisted this instead. References = Art by J/onose1213 = Category:NPCs